New Diamond Dare Show Theme Song
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: New show, new parody, new theme. It's time once again to decide on a new theme for The Diamond Dare Show! Like last time, the most popular parody will become the new theme song. This time, the songs are from Frozen and Owl City. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Let Them Dare

**I've decided that "Counting Dares" isn't exactly the right theme for DDS 2. I mean come on, it's a new series, so we need a brand new theme song! Not a runner up theme from the first show. **

**So, like last time, I'm gonna make three song parodies to pose as theme song candidates. And then you guys will vote for which one you like best, and the winner will become the new theme song.**

**First up is actually a song a made a few weeks ago. It first made its appearance in Quest for the Sword when Swords first got the studio. And here it is**

* * *

**Let Them Dare- A parody of "Let it Go" from Frozen**

**(1st Verse)**

_Moss glows green on the building tonight_

_Not a viewer to be seen_

_A dare show of desolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_These dares are coming in like dust just blowing by_

_Couldn't keep it up, heaven knows I tried_

_Welcome them in, humored they can be_

_Be the good host you always have to be_

_Just make them laugh, but they just can't_

_Well now they can_

**(Chorus)**

_Let them dare, let them dare_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let them dare, let them dare_

_Face the crowd and open the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the show go on,_

_I'll never get bored of this anyway_

**(2nd Verse)**

_It's normal how my dare show_

_Doesn't seem good at all_

_But now that I'm a new girl_

_I'll answer their dare calls_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test my limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free_

**(Chorus)**

_Let them dare, let them dare_

_My dare show's on the rise_

_Let them dare, let them dare_

_Just see it through my eyes_

_Here I stand_

_And here __I'll stay_

_Let the show go on_

**(3rd Verse)**

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in diamond fractals all around_

_And all dares will shine brightly like my diamond sword_

_I'll always come right back,_

_My swordians are bored_

**(Chorus)**

_Let them dare, let them dare_

_I will never let them down_

_Let them dare, let them dare_

_This show will rule the town_

_Here I stand_ _in_ _the light of day_

_Let the show go on_

_I'll never get bored of this anyway_

* * *

**Next is going to be a parody of "Live it Up" by Owl City (y'all saw it coming...ADMIT IT!)**

**Make sure to leave a review while you pick up your complementary toaster! (These ones are the special Diamond Snowflake edition because of the Frozen parody)**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**

**And once again, to avoid breaking the guidelines, here's Jay yelling at a bowling pin**

* * *

Jay grabbed the bowling ball and rolled down the lane. It hit all of them...or at least he thought it did until one of them stood back up. He raged

"OH COME ON! WHAT THE HELL MAN?! WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS RIGGED! THIS IS FREAKING RIGGED! STUPID BOWLING PIN! I'M GONNA-WHOA!"

Jay slipped and went sliding down the lane, knocking down the last pin. Zane looked at Kai

"What should I put that down as?"

Kai shrugged

"Meh, make it a spare."


	2. Chapter 2: Dare it Up

**Dare It Up- A Parody of "Live it Up" by Owl City**

**(Pre-Chorus)**

Let's dare it up

Let's dare it up

Let's dare it up

Let's dare it up

**(1st Verse)**

Show of games

Sword shines like the sunlight

Twilight's flames

Burns bright through the sky

Don't grieve on

Cause those diamond dareless days are gone

It didn't die

Were back to blowing up things with no budget to lose

We're gonna rise up above when we break all the rules

We're gonna bring back the show and the Diamond Dare crew

Tear up the script, this is it

Cause the dare's up to you

**(Chorus)**

Because the author will update on time

And you know Swords will commit all new crimes

You know the dare show begins when you say

"I want my dare done this way"

So let's dare it up today

Let's dare it up today

**(2nd Verse)**

Time to go, the main stage is ready

Gonna have the time of our lives

Three strange hosts: Clank is cute but deadly

Ratchet still boasts, Swords' humor thrives

Were back to blowing up things with no budget to lose

We're gonna rise up above when we break all the rules

We're gonna bring back the show and the Diamond Dare crew

Tear up the script, this is it

Cause the dare's up to you

**(Chorus)**

Because the author will update on time

And you know Swords will commit all new crimes

You know the dare show begins when you say

"I want my dare done this way"

So let's dare it up today

...

Today, let's dare it up, let's dare it up today

Let's dare it up today

Because the author will update on time

And you know Swords will commit all new crimes

You know the dare show begins when you say

"I want my dare done this way"

So let's dare it up today

Because the author will update on time

And you know Swords will commit all new crimes

You know the dare show begins when you say

"I want my dare done this way"

So let's dare it up today

Let's dare it up today

Let's dare it up today

Let's dare it up today

We're gonna dare it up today

* * *

**Whoo, that took a while to write.**

**Our last candidate is going to be a parody of "Who We Are" by Imagine Dragons**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toasters! (No shoving cactuses into them, I'm talking to YOU zanejulien!)**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3: Time to Vote!

**Sorry guys, I couldn't really make a parody of Who We Are...sorry**

**And my schedule is a little full, so I'm afraid that we only have the two candidates because I don't really have time to sit down and make a third one (seriously, it takes me like two hours to write one)**

**Besides, it's always between two candidates! Like in American Idol or Hell's Kitchen.**

**So, without further ado...**

**IT'S TIME TO VOTE!**

**Who will be the next Diamond Dare Show theme song?**

**Will it be:**

**Let Them Dare- The Parody of Let it Go from Frozen?**

**or**

**Dare it Up- The Parody of Live it Up by Owl City?**

**IT'S UP TO YOU! YOU MUST SEND IN YOUR VOTE (via review or PM)**

**The voting will be open for 24 hours, so send in your vote before it's too late!**

**Make sure to leave a review (or...vote) while picking up your complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4: And The Winner is

**Alright, I've counted up the votes...or at least I'm about to!**

**Now let's see the results *Counts votes***

**And the winner is...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***Dramatic pause***

**...**

**...**

**DARE IT UP!**

**Here are the results:**

**Let Them Dare: 6 votes**

**Dare it Up: 7 votes**

**Don't bother counting the votes in the reviews because some people sent it via PM. But it's official, Dare it Up is the new theme song of The Diamond Dare Show. It will debut in the new episode.**

**Speaking of new, I've started a new story. It's a Ninjago version of Frozen EXCEPT...it's about fire instead of ice. I call it "Burnt". So CHECK IT OUT SOMETIME!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
